starwarsfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Ho'Din
thumb|right|Spero, pekebun Ho'Din. Jenis Ho'Din tinggal di planit Moltok bersama dengan jenis Makurth. Ho'Din adalah jenis reptil, meskipun menurut filosofi mereka, jenis itu berkembang dari tanaman. Mereka tinggi, bermata hitam, mulut tanpa bibir dan berambut khusus - kelihatannya seperti ular-ular. Rambutnya sering berwarna merah, hijau atau biru. Kulitnya beragam warna: biasanya hijau, tetapi ada contoh dengan biru atau kuning. Dulu, mereka punya kebudayaan industri tetapi sesudah bencana alam mereka memfokuskan kebudayaan terhadap alam. Mereka membuat rumah di atas pohon-pohon dan menjadi terkenal sebagai doktor alam atau pekebun ahli. Mereka beragama Fli'R yang mengharuskan orang menghormati semua tanaman dan pohon. Mereka mengekspor teh herbal, telur dadar Ho'Din dan air buah-camba. Ho'Din yang terkenal termasuk beberapa Jedi seperti Plett dan Iwo Kulka, dan pekebun ahli seperti Baji, Ism Oolos dan Spero. Penampilan *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: Commencement, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Dining at Dex's'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 24: Fire Carrier, Part 2'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * * *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' * Sumber *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * Kategori:Jenis